Rebel Dreamer
by tayinleigh
Summary: Rogue Alexander, a tall red haired girl with black mysterious eye.Sarah Williams was considered weird and by far never had friends. What happens when these two girls meet to have their worlds collide?


Sarah Williams was considered weird and by far never had friends, she was the loner and the shy girl. The Bottles were the girls who dyed there hair blond to be cool. They had made her life a living hell. From freshman year they never liked her, This was September of her Junior year, a year since The labyrinth and really her only friends were in her mirror. Today the Bottles had taken her book and thrown it away, she dug it out and they laughed called her a garbage digger. Sarah ran to the bath room and into a stall and started crying. The bells rang and she did not care. After about 20 minutes she came out and cleaned her face.

"So you pregnant too or did your boyfriend break up with you?" Rogue Alexander, a tall red haired girl, who everyone feared asked. She rode a motorcycle to school against the rules and she was deathly pale. The Bad Boys feared her as did the bottles. She was smart but never spoke up in class. Her dark eyes were black, so deep, yet so mysterious. They called her the Ice Queen, she did not date and she fought the football players fist to fist and won. She looked to be 130 pounds, but that was before Sarah noticed the slight bump on her stomach. Another thing people feared her for, she was genuinely caring to people who needed it. She comforted anyone who cried and often had a freshman in a hug.

"No. I just feel so damn alone, No one wants to be nice and the bottles just keep torturing me. I don▓t know why." Sarah said slightly angry, and punching the sink. Rogue patted her back and sat on the sink next to her. "Its okay baby trust me it aint easy, The used to torture me, or they tried." Rogue said confident and strong patting her bump. "But no one messes with you no one would dare, They fear you and respect you, Even Mr. Todd┘" Sarah said, amazed that the rebel was a target of the bottles. "I was but they saw what I could do. I smiled when they tried and seems karma always got them back for me." Rogue said softly her stomach growled,

"It sounds like your hungry, Its about lunch time already." Sarah said smiling lightly. "Yeah they are hungry, Lets go to that new tea shop next to the protract." Rogue said, grabbing her purse.  
"Well, we are in school we cant ditch." Sarah said, feeling hungry. "Oh Mr. Todd won▓t care he loves me and lets me go when ever i want. You are in that class to so lets go."

The Tearoom "So how many months along are you?" Sarah said nervously, as she sipped her tea and ate her sandwich. "I am 6 months, Boy and a girl, I don▓t know the father. Believe it or not, I am a virgin. Ha sounds funny but I guess the Ice queen should be." Rogue said, sounding a bit off. "I am sorry, I never heard of that happing before." Sarah said, finishing her tea . "Lets get back to school." Rogue said, pulling out her keys,  
The got back to school During Mr., Todd▓s class

"I see you two have decided to grace us with your presence." Mr. Todd said, smiling slightly at Rogue, not in the perverted teacher way, but a friend way. "Sorry Mr. Todd, I was feeling kind of hungry and the food here did not agree." Rogue said. Her and Sarah took their seats. "We have 2 new students from England. They will require a guide, Please raise your hand if you are interested." Mr. Todd said with slight annoyance. Rogue and Sarah raised their hands along with every other girl in the class. "Miss Williams and Miss Alexander please go to Mr. Heafs office." Mr. Todd said and they left. "Wow! He never picks me to do stuff." Sarah said , surprised but happy none the less. "He normally would pick one of the scrumpets, because he hates them and wants them gone. He used to let me go when I was his aid, before I got pregnant." Rogue said, as she reached the office, They were supposed to knock but Rogue walked in and Mr. Heafs looked at her sinking in his chair slightly. In front of his desk were 2 boys around 18 one with wild blond hair and piercing blue eyes. the other with Long black hair and dark sapphire eyes. they were both dressed in highended clothing and really hot in Sarah▓s opinion.

"This is Mathew Reming(the blond) and Xander Wellford from Brickshire England, they are in the 12th ."Mr. Heafs said, handing Rogue the schedule and shying away and breathing deeply as they left. "So your in the 12th you will be graduating i guess?" Rogue said to both as she and Sarah walked. "Yes, I was wondering when they have a social gathering?" Mathew asked Rogue. "I really don▓t know they announce them but i will check. Oh crap be right back!" Rogue said, running to the nearest bathroom. "I think we should wait for her." Sarah said meekly." She wont be gone long."

Rogue and Sarah showed the guys around the school until the bell rang. Rogue had offered to drive Sarah home and chill. They walked to the parking lot and over to Rogue' s 2006 dodge caravan. They were just getting in when Mathew and Xander came toward them.  
" Mistress Rogue, please allow me the honor of your company this evening." Xander said, bowing low. Rogue looked confused and patted her stomach.

"I would love too. Its fun getting out before I need a baby sitter." Rogue said hoping to get the point across. " Mistress Rogue, I have heard around the school you are ice and that you have no partner. So please allow me to woo you." Xander said, kissing her hand. "Okay, I guess." Rogue said ,getting in her car. ■Miss Sarah, please allow me to invite you on our date as my mate Mathew would enjoy your company, If you will allow, I will follow you, So i may know where you live." Xander said, smiling. "I have to drop off Sarah and my apartment is really nothing, too many fumes from the nursery." Rogue said as Sarah blushed. "Then I shall follow." Xander said and got into his Viper.

The ride to Sarah's house was full of laughter. Rogue was amused that even football players had fear of her and Sarah was happy to have a friend just as dramatic and Fairy talish as she was. Sarah remembered her wish as silently regretted it,

"So where are you going to live when your babies are born?" Sarah asked, after seeing her 2 bedroom apartment. "Well, I was looking at a apartment for around 400 a month but its a 3 bedroom and I would need a room mate, so i still don▓t know." Rogue said turning into Sarah's driveway, Sarah ran in and told Karen that she had a date. "Karen I have a date tonight and I am going with my friend Rogue, I should be back at 11 okay" Sarah said, hoping Karen would not yell at her or hit her again. "You promised to baby sit Toby and I am going out unless your friend wants to take a baby with her, you are staying home." Karen said, rudely as she shoved 18 month old Toby into Sarah's arms.  
"I have to baby sit tonight and Karen said that unless you want a baby, then i am staying home." Sarah said sadly. "Where is his car seat? I would suggest the middle row and behind your seat." Rogue said as she saw Xander pull up in his Viper. "I will talk to them you get Toby's stuff" Rogue said as she went over to Xander. "Hello Milady, Where shall our destination be?" Xander said, as Mathew smirked. "Somewhere kid friendly. Sarah can only come if we take Toby." Rogue said and Mathew's eyes glowed. Sarah came running out right at that moment holding Toby crying and a new bruise was forming on her face.

"What happened?" Rogue said looking Murderous. "Nothing let's just go somewhere. Anywhere!" Sarah said, as she strapped Toby in and Rogue told Xander to follow. "What happened Sarah?" Rogue said, in a hushed voice to keep Toby sleeping. ⌠I was getting Toby a clean outfit and I noticed a new bruise on him. So i asked if he fell, Karen said that he would not shut up so she did not care. She slapped me and i grabbed him the bag and ran." Sarah said humiliated. "Does he often have Bruises?" Rogue said, dangerously. "Yes but My dad only hits us once and a while, He says Karen must have a reason." Sarah whispered.

"Your not going back there tonight nor is Toby!" Rogue said and she turned into her Apartment. Leading Sarah and Toby to her bedroom and showed her the bathroom." Your staying here. I have connections."

"Mistress Rogue, Are you alright," Xander said as he came in and looked around, Followed by Mathew. "Sarah, I will not let that thing happen to you." Mathew said after rogue told him."There is a new house open near mine, I will purchase it."

"I cant take charity." Rogue spoke strongly. "It wont be charity my dear, A gift for the babies." Mathew said as Xander smirked. "Mathew has called the cops and they have been informed of the situation, They said Toby should stay somewhere with a good security system. He that Karen should not know who the person your staying with is. So you will stay with us tonight." Xander said as Rogue and Sarah hurriedly packed what little clothing and supplies they had. Karen and Robert Williams had been trying to find Sarah and Toby, calling cops and a few contacts of his, he wanted them, dead. "Um Xander, where will i go, um They told me not to fly after the 7th month. " Rogue said and Sarah bathed Toby and packed his bag. "That has been taken care off my dear." Mathew said as he took out a long stick and shrunk all their bags. Sarah looked shocked, Rogue smirked. "I knew it, So your fae royalty, what kingdom?" Rogue asked as she put all 4 of her luggage in her pocket and Sarah▓s in the other. "What is going on here and why am I out of the loop again?" Sarah said, balancing Toby on her hip. The fire place began to glow and out of no where a tall wizard with a graying bread and soft twinkling eyes looked at Rogue and Sarah grimly.

" I am Dumbledore and we need to get moving." He said as Mathew pushed Sarah and Xander pushed Rogue into the flames. They arrived at a large old house with a loud portrait of a woman screaming. "How dare you bring harlots into the noble house of black, this is an outrage." Mrs. Black screamed. "I doubt you did much better, Ha but then again who would want you ya bag of bones. Can▓t even have a good conversation. Pity. So much for Noble house of Black. I hope you weren▓t an only Child because frankly Hon there would be no more Blacks...I need some Cabbage." Rogue said and the Portrait shut up as laughing was heard, "I am Sirius Black and I have never heard my mother shut up so fast and by such a beauty." A rugged handsome man went to kiss Rogue's hand when a heavy growl was heard from Xander. Sirius black lifted an eye brow then looked at Rogues Stomache smiling. "I am Rogue Alexander and this is Sarah Williams, Now what▓s going on, wait I need cabbage."

She was about to cry when a motherly looking Red haired woman came in with a bowl of cabbage for Rogue and some Pizza for everyone else. "Thanks Molly,■ Dumbledore said." Now as for you two, We are wizards mortal creature able to do magic, Your friends Xander over here is the Vampire King of the Fae, his real name is Gabriel, And Mathew is the Goblin king, Jareth"  
Sarah paled slightly but did not faint, Molly, did take Toby to another room with Hermione and Harry. Snape and Remus were bickering and Tonks was flirting with Rogue. ⌠Okay, so what do I have to do with this? she is the one who beat Mr. Spoiled Brat's labyrinth┘.■ Rogue began but was interrupted by Sarah. "Jareth, What the hell am I here for? I still have Toby and Rogue never wished anyone away." Sarah said in a deadly voice that made Dumbledore duck in his chair. At this point Remus and Tonks walked in, Followed 3 giggling teenage girls, A tall browned haired girl in a pink halter dress and heels, a medium blonde girl in a flowery shirt and jeans and lastly a short blond girl in a blue dress. They all looked very amused, Snape walked in a few minutes later with several pony tails in his hair. Green eye shadow red lip stick and pink blush. Glitter was ever where. "Snapy boy, you did not have to dress up just for me?" Sirius said, laughing hysterically. "I will have you know that when school is resumed after this war that every one of those demon children has detention!" Snape growled and Gabriel laughed. "I see you want personal alone time with some under aged girls, bad Snapy, cheating on poor Sirius like that!" Jareth smirked. A child screams where heard from the other room and it sound high pitched and girly. Harry Potter Lead in a 1 year old red haired girl and handed her to Rogue while Ron handed Toby to Sarah. They left quickly Hermione and Ginny stayed.

"As I was saying Sarah your are a very powerful witch half blood, your mother Linda was very strong and you father had a witch grand mother. But Karen death eater, She wants to kill you and Toby, and for that You have 2 options marry Jareth and train here with us or hide. As for you Rogue, You▓re a pure blood and very close to the Malfoys by blood, Your mother gave you up and your father was killed days before your birth. Your motherrecently died leavening a sister, Vevette. These 3 giggling pranksters are Vanity Legros. Luna Lovegood and Melody Kayn, They are all 16 and complete the group. I am training you to be assassins, Rogue, your carrying a Fae child, Gabriel▓s in fact. So you should be ready to have them in about a week." Dumbledore said as Rogue fainted along with Sarah. "So Snape can you um... Carry Sarah" Vanity asked daringly considering the prank. "I will carry her!!" Jareth said roughly as Gabriel picked up Rogue, followed quickly be Snape. "Who is going to pay us? It was a lot of work giving him the potion." Vanity said. "And I used half my glitter!" Melody said, Remus shook his head and gave the girls 5 gallons each and Sirius gave them 10. When Remus looked at him strangely, ⌠I paid them to change something more personal." Sirius said, gesturing to his manly area. They then heard a horrifying shriek of ' I am going to kill you!' Remus shook his head and Dumbledore laughed. 


End file.
